


Don't Believe the Press

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: Andy pays for what he said after knocking Roger Federer out of Masters Cup.





	Don't Believe the Press

**Author's Note:**

> Sly, you asked for it! *mutters* _I can't believe I wrote this. _In italics are Andy's exact words.

  
_"I didn't care if I played Djokovic or Davydenko." _

"Oh cut it out," Andy snapped, wanting to throw something at the person rudely reading the newspaper on his bed. "Don't mock me."

  
_"Psychologically, a win like that is going to be huge for me next time I play him, especially in big matches. He's one of the greatest players of all time." _Nikolay stopped mimicking and said seriously, "Why do you say that every time you play him? Are you looking to give him a blowjob on the main court?"

"Excuse me for making an effort out there. _You_ would be facing Roger if _I_ didn't do that."

"I suppose I should be thankful that you did such a selfless act, Murray. You need to have a monument dedicated to your sainthood to go along with rechristening that hill at Wimbledon."

"Speak to me again when you finally beat Roger."

"Ouch." Nikolay went back to the newspaper, back to his bad attempt at a Scottish accent. _"I’m probably going to be a bit tired tomorrow. It depends physically how I feel. If I feel good, then I have a good chance of winning. If not, then it’s going to be tough.” _He went back to his regular voice to add, "So I guess I'm supposed to believe that I have the advantage when we play tomorrow? This is some sort of psych-out?"

"Well, I _thought_ there would be a reward since we both made the semifinals. Maybe we could _both_ be too tired so it would be even-strength."

"You know that I would wear you out and you are so weary anyway. Such a frail thing."

Andy scowled, "_Frail?_ You rotten bastard." Andy threw himself on the Russian and they engaged in a wrestling match. He succeeded in using his longer frame to pin Nikolay. "You're the one who's built like a bird."

"Keep wasting your energy."

"You're such a smooth talker, you know that?" Andy jumped off the bed, reluctantly remembering that this couldn't happen when they were both still in the tournament. "Two days. Two days and we shall see who lacks energy."

  



End file.
